


Sanguine

by AltruisticVagabond



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Hair-pulling, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltruisticVagabond/pseuds/AltruisticVagabond
Summary: Trevor lets Alucard drink his blood for the first time.Super self-indulgent! Just a short little fic for fun
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Comments: 7
Kudos: 368





	Sanguine

Trevor's body is warm against his. The push and pull of skin against skin has Alucard's body on fire. A particularly forceful snap of the Belmont's hips has Alucard's toes curling, his hands searching for purchase along the hunter's back, fingernails leaving faint crescents amongst the labyrinth of scars. He can feel all of the pent up anger and angst within each of Trevor's rough thrusts, his own hips rising up to meet them. 

" _ Fuck _ ," Trevor grunts, and Alucard rises up to capture the words from his mouth, fangs pressing against the hunter's bottom lip as he kisses him. Trevor's body trembles above his, seasoned muscle taut against the vampire's lithe figure. Alucard moans and pants against Trevor's heated lips, fingers tracing their way along the curve of spine. Alucard feels… relaxed. Decades of fighting and running left him tense and constantly on edge, but knowing he can relax now that he has Trevor--it's truly one of the best feelings. 

Alucard places a hand on the Belmont's chest, gently pushing him away from the kiss. Trevor gazes down at him with heady blue eyes, tousled hair obscuring them ever so slightly. He grunts softly, hips still shifting despite Alucard's intervention. The vampire smiles up at him, his fangs poking past his swollen lips. 

"Will you let me do it today?" He asks gently, holding back a loud moan as Trevor's cock rubs up against a sensitive spot inside him. Trevor knits his eyebrows in thought, grasping the headboard of the bed harder. He's unsure about it--Alucard can tell--but he seems to be considered more than he normally would. The vampire feels hope burning within him, and rolls his hips up hard to encourage the hunter, earning a loud groan. They're making progress.

Trevor gives in--he’s weak to the vampire’s whims. He makes a soft noise as he slides out of Alucard, leaving the vampire feeling terribly empty--but he can hear the human's heartbeat speeding faster. He's excited, and that makes Alucard excited. He guides Trevor down onto the bed, helping him settle amongst the ruffled sheets and silken pillows. Trevor says nothing, gazing up at Alucard with an expectant look.

Alucard leans in and gives the hunter a small kiss. "I promise you won’t regret this, Belmont," he says, crawling up to straddle the larger man. Trevor's cock, still hard from incompletion, brushes against the soft skin of his thigh, and he sees the hunter shudder at the feeling. He settles just above Trevor's crotch, teasing him but never getting close enough. Alucard leans in close, pressing gentle kisses along the Belmont's rough stubble, following an invisible trail down his neck until he can feel the beat of his heart against his lips. The vampire feels Trevor tense slightly in anticipation, but he reassures him with a soft peck before sinking his fangs in.

Pleasure washes over Trevor the second the stinging dissipates. It feels odd, at first, to have a vampire's fangs against his neck, but now it feels  _ right _ . His whole body tingles with the new feeling, and he feels his cock twitch when Alucard begins drinking. Warmth washes over him, sending his body into overdrive. He feels so many things at once, unable to settle on one sensation--until Alucard shifts backwards and settles back onto his cock. The strained moan that leaves Trevor's lips is the most glorious thing the vampire has ever heard; he is ruining this man. The hunter has never felt anything like this before, his body shivering at the surreal feeling. When Alucard begins to rise and fall on Trevor's dick, he loses it.

"Oh shi- _ ii _ -it," Trevor gasps out, breathing ragged, his hands fisting the disheveled sheets below him. He can feel Alucard chuckle against his neck, his fangs still buried deep within him as he grinds his hips. The vampire’s hands tangle in his dark hair, tugging his head back gently to expose his neck more. Trevor feels lost within the pleasure, fire coursing through his veins and filling him with intense desire; his head begins to spin with the blood loss, but it only adds to the barrage of sensations that insult his shaking body. He can feel himself closing in on his climax, Alucard’s hip ministrations pushing him closer and closer to his release.

Trevor groans unhappily when Alucard lifts off his neck and his cock simultaneously. He grits his teeth and lets out a low grown, eyes flickering open to glare at the vampire above him. Alucard has the smuggest of looks on his face, pupils blown wide; a thin trickle of blood streams past his parted lips, and his tongue quickly darts out to lick it up. He lets out a low chuckle, obviously pleased with himself.

  
“ _ Fuck you _ ,” Trevor snarls, feeling unsatisfied. The heat within his veins dies down, pleasure fading out of reach; he was  _ so _ damn close.

“Wouldn’t you like that?” Alucard quips back, laying down beside the Belmont. He gazes up at Trevor through lidded eyes, golden hair cascading over his shoulders. He knows what he’s doing. He knows he can unwind Trevor so,  _ s _ o easily, and the hunter is already on the brink.

Trevor narrows his eyes. If Alucard wants to play this game, then so be it. 

  
Sometimes Alucard forgets how quick the Belmont is. Before he can even blink, Trevor is above him, and his wrists are pinned against the bed. He truly looks like a hunter when he’s like this, eyes narrowed and lips drawn back in a snarl. His chest is heaving, and Alucard feels the hardness of Trevor’s erection press against his thigh once more. The vampire laughs, loud and sonorous, before shifting his knee against the hunter’s cock. Alucard feels himself shiver at the deep growl he receives, which goes straight to his dick. Trevor is  _ hot _ when he’s angry, he decides.

Trevor forces Alucard’s legs open with his knee, settling between them. Alucard doesn’t bother resisting; instead, he watches the hunter, enthralled in his primal behavior. He’s had his fair share of partners, both male and female, but he’s never seen one act like  _ this _ \--and he’s surprised by how much he likes it. And he decides to play along. 

  
Alucard pushes back against Trevor, blocking the hunter from entering him, and earning another snarl that sends shivers down his spine. He grins, fangs poking out, and rolls beneath him, managing to wriggle his hands free of Trevor’s grip. Trevor may have years of harsh training beneath his belt, but Alucard has vampire strength, and in the end they’re a fair match.

Alucard gasps in surprise and stills when he feels Trevor’s teeth sink into his shoulder, and he is quickly pinned against the bed once more, this time on his stomach; Trevor’s heavy body presses against the curve of his back, trapping him in place. Warmth trickles down his shoulder--and he realizes that the Belmont has bitten him hard enough to draw blood. He feels Trevor let go of his shoulder, and  _ God _ he wishes he could see the hunter’s face right now. Instead, he buries his face in the pillows, hiding a groan as Trevor finally sinks into him.

Alucard winces when Trevor fists a handful of his hair, yanking his head back so he can’t muffle himself amongst the pillows. He can feel the vibration of a laugh against his back, but a harsh snap of the hunter’s hips forces the air and thoughts out of him. Trevor sets a relentless pace, driving into him hard before pulling out, only to fuck him back into the mattress. The bed shakes beneath them, Alucard’s strained moans mixing with the slap of skin against skin. Each thrust forces the vampire closer and closer to the edge. 

Alucard comes undone when he feels Trevor’s cock brush against the sensitive spot inside him. He bites his lip hard, squeezing his eyes shut as he feels warmth wash over his whole body, his orgasm rendering him thoughtless. He feels boneless, falling limp beneath the hunter--who has yet to reach completion. Trevor fucks into him hard, refusing to give up until he is finally able to cum. It’s not long before Alucard hears the hunter’s moans stumble, and his hips stutter forward as he finally spills; the vampire can feel warmth spread throughout his stomach, and he lets out a satisfied hum at the feeling. 

After a few seconds, Trevor releases Alucard’s hair and slides out of him, breathing ragged. Alucard can tell that the hunter is tired by his fatigued movements, feeling the bed shift beneath them as Trevor slowly moves to lay next to him. He rolls onto his side to face Trevor, ignoring the trickle of cum against the back of his thigh. The vampire is satisfied to see that the Belmont looks absolutely _ fucked _ ; he’s clearly exhausted. His eyes are glazed, and his whole body is covered in a pleasant sweaty glow. Alucard scoots closer, gently settling against Trevor’s side. 

“You bit me,” He chuckles softly, gently brushing his fingers over the irritated skin. Trevor laughs and grunts, wrapping his arm around the vampire and pulling him closer.

“What of it? You bit  _ me _ first.”

Alucard rolls his eyes “Fuck you, Belmont.”   
  


“Maybe next time.”

  
  



End file.
